Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku (film series)
The Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku film series is a Japanese-American/Canadian romantic science fantasy action-dramedy film franchise based on the comic book series and media franchise of the same name independently produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Ivanna The Movie, Trigger X Titmouse and Hasbro Studios with co-production by various companies. As of 2014, It is confirmed that Paramount Pictures will license the film series rights to the Anthro Bunraku films, with the exception of the crossover films with Equestria Girls and Uprising. Films The Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Motion Picture (2013) The Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Motion Picture (or Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku The Movie) is a Japanese-American animated 2013 feature film from Ivanna The Movie and Hasbro Studios, based on the Anthro Bunraku comic book series by Aaron Montalvo as well as the animated TV series adaptation. Despite being non-canon to the comic book, it's written by Aaron Montalvo, making it an original story for the animated series, along with Meghan McCarthy and Joss Whedon. The movie is produced by Ivanna The Movie, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., MTV Films, Mutant Enemy Productions, Trigger and Paramount Animation with a co-production by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad Entertainment, Takara Tomy, Kadokawa Pictures, Dentsu Entertainment and diBonaventura Pictures and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The movie is released on June 28th, 2013 in theatres worldwide. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - Aegis Resort (2014) Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - Aegis Resort ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンズロー文楽 - THE ANIMATION FILM - イージスリゾート', Hāmonī anrīshudo: Anzurō bunraku Za Animeshon Firumu: Ījisurizōto) is a Japanese-American anime film based on the graphic novel of the same name produced by Trigger, Liden Films, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Aniplex, Hasbro Studios, Hollowfox Entertainment and Bandai Visual, written by Joss Whedon, Shotaro Suga, Rob Renzetti and Aaron Montalvo with a story by Montalvo himself and directed by Yoh Yoshinari set to be released in July 2014 in Digital 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D for a limited time in North America, distributed by Aniplex US and Paramount Vantage. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Last Great Equestrian War (2015) Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Last Great Equestrian War ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽 THE MOVIE - エクエストリア最終大戦', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku Za mūbī - ekuesutoria saishū taisen) is an upcoming Japanese-American/Canadian animated film directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi, Jayson Thiessen & Chris Prynoski, written by Nicole Dubuc, Joss Whedon, Simon Kinberg, Rebecca Sugar & Rob Renzetti adapting Aaron Montalvo's storyline arc in the comic book series of the same name. The film is considered a full-length series finale film, after Hasbro and Montalvo's decision on making a 4-parter into a telefilm after making the series have a third and final season with 22 episodes and omitting the AppleSpark Redemption miniseries. The film will air in Summer 2015 on AMtv as a double feature with AB: AppleSpark Redemption and soon releasing on Home Video from Shout! Factory and Paramount Home Video. The film is rated TV-MA. In Japan, it is licensed by Kadokawa and gets a Fall 2015 release. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - AppleSpark Redemption (2015) Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - AppleSpark Redemption ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽 THE MOVIE - アップルスパークリデンプション', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku Za mūbī - appurusupākuridenpushon) is an upcoming Japanese-American/Canadian animated film directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi, Jayson Thiessen & Chris Prynoski, written by Greg Weisman, Rob Renzetti and Aaron Montalvo and animated by Trigger and Titmouse. Like in The Last Great Equestrian War, The film adapts a storyline arc in the comic book series of the same name, and is also another series finale film, after Hasbro and Montalvo's decision on making a 4-parter into a telefilm after making the series have a third and final season with 22 episodes. The film will air in Summer 2015 on AMtv as a double feature with AB: AppleSpark Redemption and soon releasing on Home Video from Shout! Factory and Paramount Home Video. The film is rated TV-MA. In Japan, it is licensed by Kadokawa and gets a Fall 2015 release. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku: THE NEXT - Future Genesis (2016) Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku: THE NEXT - Future Genesis is a potential upcoming Japanese-Canadian/American animated science fantasy dramedy television film directed by Chris Prynoski and Akira Amemiya, written by Rob Renzetti and Aaron Montalvo and produced by Ivanna The Movie, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., Trigger and FremantleMedia Enterprises in co-operation and distribution with Paramount Pictures. The film is set to release on The Pony Network with a tentative date of 2016 the week after the launch of the comic book series and followed by the television series sneak preview. The telefilm and media franchise used to be released in 2015, but due to renewing a third season of the first series with 20 episodes and changing the final tentative episodes for both the "Last Great Equestrian War" arc and "AppleSpark Redemption" arc, it has been pushed back to 2016 as part of the Harmony Unleashed's 5th Anniversary. Crossover Films Equestria Girls Crossovers and NI97/AR97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios proposed an Equestria Girls/Anthro Bunraku crossover media spin-off franchise based on both the graphic novel series and the controversial spin-off film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, which are both based on the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, created by Lauren Faust. They started the film series with its first film aired on The Pony Network in North America and later released worldwide in theatres for a limited time. The first film is written by Aaron Montalvo, Nicole Dubuc and Meghan McCarthy, which McCarthy worked prior to her departure to work on Season 4 of the original MLP series. Later on, after the announcement of the second film, hence written by Aaron Montalvo, Rob Renzetti, Scott Sonneborn and Joss Whedon, they are developing a 5-part miniseries named "Prelude to Blood" that aired in the month of December of 2013 on Hulu and later released worldwide and on Netfilx and releasing on DVD in 2014. Prior to the mini-series, they have announced that there will be a second film, which includes a third world, despite the title being "Dual" set to be released around 2014. They are all produced by Trigger, Titmouse, Hasbro Studios, Hollowfox Entertainment, Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Pony Canyon Enterprises, We've, Kadokawa Pictures, Ultra Super Pictures, The Pony Network, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Group, FremantleMedia Enterprises Uprising Crossovers Montalvo talked about a crossover film of Harmony Unleashed: Uprising and Anthro Bunraku with no information about development yet. He said that he wants to make it. Hollowfox Entertainment announced that there will be both a 90-minute crossover film with Anthro Bunraku during Season 3 set to release in the Fall. Crew Category:Film Series Category:Anthro Bunraku Series Category:Animated Category:Harmony Unleashed